


Popsicles

by dumpy_dimples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Minor Swearing, vague sexual reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpy_dimples/pseuds/dumpy_dimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a chill session at Stiles' house turns into so much more and Scott may leave scarred for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicles

``Ah, man,´´ Scott exclaimed from where he lay sprawled on the couch near the far wall of Stiles' livingroom, breaking the silence that had nestled between the three boys occupying it.

``What's up,´´ Nick asked from the armchair near the center of the room.

``Jackson sent me this pic and it's NASTY,´´ Scott explained, phone thrust from him, kneading the base of his hands into his eyes as if it would erase the image.

``What is it,´´ Stiles questioned, looking up from his cross-legged position amidst a sea of papers across the room, black-framed glasses slipping down his nose.

Scott just shook his head and Stiles frowned slightly.

``Lemme see,´´ Nick cut in, neatly catching the phone that sailed through the air a second later.

Stiles couldn't help admire how fluid the action was, thinking to himself that he would have fumbled---and probably dropped---the phone had it been thrown his way. Scrambling for a hold on the sofa he was propped up against, Stiles went over to Nick and peered over his shoulder as he unlocked the phone.

``OH,´´ they both exclaimed once the picture was revealed.

``Right?!´´

They didn't pay attention to Scott's yell.

``Ew,´´ Stiles mumbled, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Nick hummed his agreement, looking from Stiles to the screen repeatedly. ``You could do that,´´ A quick look back at the screen and Nick laid his head against the headrest of the armchair, looking up at Stiles---whose face was Right. There. ``better, I think.´´

Scott sat up, ``What.´´

``He has no gag reflex,´´ Nick stated matter-of-factly.

``How. . .how do you know that,´´ Scott asked, sounding scared of the answer.

``I watched him deep-throat a popsicle once.´´

At that Stiles spoke, ``What?! No! I, uh, um. . .´´ Scott was looking in their general direction with 'what the fuck' written all over his face; Stiles sighed, staring at the wall as his face flushed lightly. ``Okay, yeah; but only because he dared me to!´´

``. . .right. . .´´ Nick shrugged and Scott shot them another look before throwing himself back down on the couch.

Stiles stared into space, wide-eyed; his life was so fucked up. Scott probably thought he was having gay escapades now. Nick seemed happily undisturbed.

``Was that Jackson, do you think? In the pic?´´ Stiles looked down at him, still wide-eyed, ignoring Scott's groan in the background.

``I don't even wanna think about that.´´

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from the lines:
> 
> 'I've seen you deep-throat a popsicle.'  
> 'Only because you dared me!'  
> 'Now you know why.'
> 
> This exchange was humorous to me and inspired this little number.


End file.
